Bits and Pieces
by Corvus corone
Summary: Fifty sentences about the slash pairing Narumi/Misaki. It's longer than it sounds.


_A/N: I don't know if this counts as a fic. Prompts taken from the livejournal community, **1sentence**, the aim being to write 50 sentences about a chosen pairing based on 50 prompts.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, nor do I own Narumi or Misaki, sadly enough._

**#01 - Comfort**

Misaki thinks it's kind of comforting, the way Naru always seems to take pride in physical contact with him, whether it's in sharing the same armchair in the staff lounge or casually putting a hand on his shoulder when he thinks no-one's looking.

**#02 - Kiss **_(see chapter 39 of the manga)_

Misaki's lips are cold and slightly chapped but his mouth is warm and Narumi takes the chance to slip his tongue inside for a proper kiss, even if it's one controlled by pheromones, before Misaki slumps forwards, unconscious.

**#03 - Soft**

The pillows are soft, warm and squishy when they come to sleep on them (they're camping out in the staffroom to see if anyone notices), Misaki laughs at something and Narumi wishes he could freeze this moment forever.

**#04 - Pain **_(the Mark of Death is canon)_

Narumi's arm is rotting away and the black mark is too close to his heart; Misaki understands why he's doing this, why he wants to protect Mikan, why nothing he can say will make Narumi change his mind, but it's less painful to be angry than sympathetic.

**#05 - Potatoes **_(what kind of a prompt is this?!)_

The Academy provides some form of mashed potato (at least, that's what they SAY it is ... ) for supper and Narumi hates it - Misaki suggest that they go out ("like a date" were the unspoken words) to some fancy restaurant and eat properly, and Narumi immediately cheers up.

**#06 - Rain**

It starts to rain while they're walking outside in the fields - everyone else runs indoors and Narumi takes the chance to kiss Misaki while no-one's looking.

**#07 - Chocolate**

Chocolate is nice, especially when Alice-made, but after Narumi throws up on his bed after eating too much of it, Misaki isn't so sure anymore.

**#08 - Happiness**

Happiness is a strange emotion, a feeling that's hard to pin down, but Misaki thinks he's got it.

**#09 - Telephone**

Hotaru's new spy-fly-with-inbuilt-telephonetic-transmitter-version-3.4 manages to eavesdrop on a conversation that was probably meant to be private - well, at least her long-held suspicion about the exact nature of the relationship between Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei has been proven, and that has to mean _something_.

**#10 - Ears**

"The walls have ears" is a wiser saying than it sounds, for Narumi has discovered the reason his class are looking at him even more strangely than they were before (especially when Misaki's talking to him) - an audio bug in the faculty staffroom which happened to turn on during _that_ conversation (in which he said some rather embarassing things he'd rather not remember).

**#11 - Name**

"Naru-chan-sensei" is Narumi's unofficial title from his homeroom class and Misaki can't help but find it strangely endearing.

**#12 - Sensual**

Heavy make-out sessions in locked broom closers is a new and sensual experience for them both.

**#13 - Death**

Narumi, despite what he might do or say, is scared of death; now he holds on to Misaki as tight as he can and hopes he'll never have to come that close again.

**#14 - Sex**

Narumi loves sex (especially with Misaki).

**#15 - Touch**

Narumi has always been the touchy huggy type, so perhaps to other people their relationship seems the same as it always has been.

**#16 - Weakness**

Narumi loved Yuka - even if the feelings are now gone (no, not gone, merely stolen and out of his reach), Misaki still resents her much like he resented Reo's admiration and hero-worship, and he knows Yuka is the weakness in his and Naru's relationship.

**#17 - Tears**

Misaki's personality has no room for tears; instead, they turn into anger, loud shouting and time watering bean whips.

**#18 - Speed**

Naru's pretty fast when it comes to sex, but then again they're both desperate guys who haven't had any in some crazy long time so it's probably ok.

**#19 - Wind**

The wind blows Narumi's light hair into his face so Misaki pushes it back for him without thinking and then immediately wishes he hadn't, because Jinno and Serina are also there and giving him That Look, the one that says, "Are you _sure_ you're not sleeping together?"

**#20 - Freedom**

Being a teacher and not a student gives Naru the freedom to actually go out of the Academy, or go on secret holidays in Barcelona with Misaki.

**#21 - Life**

Life is meant to be lived and Narumi can think of no better way to live it than cuddling with Misaki much too late at night or kissing in empty classrooms.

**#22 - Jealousy**

Misaki knows it's stupid, and petty, and to be expected, but he can't help feeling that sting of jealousy whenever Naru uses his Alice or does those annoyingly suggestive flirty things to all those other random people and shop assistants and waiters and pupils.

**#23 - Hands**

Naru's hands are all over Misaki's face and neck and chest; Misaki knows that this is what he looks forward to every day.

**#24 - Taste**

Narumi tastes funny.

**#25 - Devotion**

Narumi's devotion is towards the Alice children, and Misaki's is towards his greenhoused biology department, but they're happy with what the other has left to give them.

**#26 - Forever**

Nothing lasts forever, thinks Misaki, but this is pretty good while it's going.

**#27 - Blood**

"Not again," groaned Misaki, bandaging Narumi's arm and refusing his requests to "just kiss it better", "Why don't you just leave that Natsume alone and _not_ yet caught up in his explosions (or in a suspiciously paedophilic act, the excuse for which will _not_ hold up in court)?"

**#28 - Sickness**

Between letting Narumi die or letting Mikan suffer, Misaki chooses the former and angrily begs the Elementary School Principal to stop the sickness even though he already knows nothing can save Narumi, except to throw Mikan directly to the wolves by asking her to do it.

**#29 - Melody**

The music of the Last Dance lingers on; maybe the superstition will be true for this couple, who knows?

**#30 - Star**

Wishing upon a star, or on anything at all, he hopes things could just stay this way.

**#31 - Home**

For Alices, the idea of having a "home" and living a normal life with parents and mortgages and without secret government spies and research labs is almost alien - Narumi's home has been the Academy for as long as anyone can remember, and he's always shared it with Misaki.

**#32 - Confusion**

Sexual identity is a confusing thing, and it's not made easier by Naru doing his cross-dressing thing with the butterfly hairclips (how does he manage to get hold of those outfits anyway?).

**#33 - Fear**

Misaki shouting is kind of scary, so Narumi only steals whiplash beans in the very early and ungodly hours of the morning, not realising that Misaki grows extra ones specially to be stolen.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Thunder rumbles ominously overhead a moment after lightning flashes and Narumi steals Misaki's pillow to use as an earmuff, causing a mini-pillow-fight to erupt and leaving him even further from sleep than before.

**#35 - Bonds**

They've known each other for years now, a couple of decades or more, whether it's been in rivalry, friendship or something more, so the bonds between them are hard to break.

**#36 - Market**

The Central Town central market has always been one of Narumi's favourite places - it's amazing what can be created with an Alice - but he still can't find anything that Misaki might want for his birthday.

**#37 - Technology**

Misaki's whole Technology type class seem to be infatuated with him (ok, maybe not Hotaru or any of the boys, but still) and Natsumi takes pride in that only _his _feelings are reciprocated.

**#38 - Gift **_(continuation of #36)_

He ends up choosing some cute flowerpots and gives them to Misaki in the surprise birthday party that he and Serina organised - Misaki uses them to grow talking plants even cuter than the flowerpots and keeps them in his faculty room's en-suite bathroom (because it would just be weird to keep conscious talkative plants in the study-room/bedroom and do stuff with Naru in front of them).

**#39 - Smile**

Misaki doesn't smile very often so Narumi does it for him.

**#40 - Innocence**

Narumi looks prettier and more innocent as a girl than Misaki would have believed possible for a slightly creepy cross-dressing man.

**#41 - Completion**

Narumi's heart has never really been complete, almost literally since that day ten years ago, but now he can't really feel the missing bit anymore.

**#42 - Clouds**

There's a cloud on the horizon in the shape of Yuka - Misaki doesn't want to think about what will happen if Narumi is offered his stolen feelings back.

**#43 - Sky**

Lying on the field looking at the darkening sky, Misaki makes the grass grow into flowers and Narumi falls asleep on his arm.

**#44 - Heaven**

Narumi isn't really sure if there's a heaven or not, but he hopes there is because the Mark of Death is creeping onto his chest; deliriously he wonders if Misaki will be there, or maybe Yuka in her younger days.

**#45 - Hell **_(because Hell is fire is Natsume. continuation of #27)_

"Besides, how many times have you kissed Natsume now, anyway?" continued Misaki, and Narumi says, "Er ... six? But they were innocently all on the forehead and stuff! And it was in self-defense! Should I save them for you instead then?" complete with a hearts background and pose, to which Misaki replies, "That would be nice."

**#46 - Sun** _(paraphrased from "Miss Saigon")_

If Narumi is sunlight, bright, cheerful and impossible to ignore, then maybe Misaki is the moon, joined by the gods of fortune (as they say in some musical or another) - still, it's a pretty good comparison.

**#47 - Moon **_(sort of continuation of #43)_

Misaki has been drowsily watching the moon go in and out of clouds for quite some time before he realises that it's getting really late and he should be sleeping indoors not outdoors, and also that his left arm is numb thanks to a Naru-shaped lump on top of it.

**#48 - Waves**

Making waves is what Naru does best; Misaki thinks he should have known better than to let Narumi reveal their relationship by whirling around and kissing him in the middle of the faculty staffroom.

**#49 - Hair**

Narumi's overlong hair is tickling Misaki's nose _again_, Misaki sneezes in his sleep and snuggles closer into Naru's back.

**#50 - Supernova**

Watching the news report about exploding stars and the future, Narumi stretches out over the sofa and leans on Misaki's shoulder, and Serina thinks they're actually quite cute once you get used to it.


End file.
